whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Signature character
In the various White Wolf game lines, various characters will be marked as signature characters, and thus used extensively in example text, in fiction, splatbooks, source material and the like. In the original World of Darkness games, signature characters were often involved in advancing the metaplot. While Exalted does have signature characters, the game's less rigorous metaplot means that they are generally less significant. Signature characters can also represent certain aspects of World of Darkness concepts, such as a clan, an Auspice, or another division of power; for example, the Orpheus signature characters also match up with and represent a Shade and/or Lament. World of Darkness Vampire: The Requiem * Daeva/'Lancea Sanctum': Solomon Birch * Gangrel: The Unholy * Mekhet: Trey "Loki" Fischer * Nosferatu: Scratch * Ventrue/'Invictus': Persephone Moore Werewolf: The Forsaken * Blood Talons: Dana Knife-to-the-Back * Bone Shadows: Doomwise * Storm Lords: Elias Winterborn * Hunters in Darkness: Heartsblood * Iron Masters: Kalila Bleeding-Edge * Ghost Wolves: Nameless Mage: The Awakening * Acanthus/'Mysterium': Morvran * Mastigos: Arctos * Moros: Brother Owl * Obrimos/'Free Council': Glorianna * Thyrsus/'Guardians of the Veil': Nine Fox Thunder * Scelesti: Angrboda Promethean: The Created *'Frankenstein': Mr. Verney *'Galatea': The Hangman's Beautiful Daughter *'Osiris': Doctor Brine *'Tammuz': John Ash *'Ulgan': Zo Malek *'Zeka': Skin Girl / Tsar Bomba *'Aurum': Sister Abishag Stitch *'Cuprum': Isreal Hands *'Ferrum': Amadeo *'Mercurius': Persephone *'Stannum': Antea *'Aes': Eunice *'Argentum': Old Widow Maggie *'Cobalus': Cynthia Mask *'Plumbum': Nestor Changeling: The Lost Hunter: The Vigil Old World of Darkness Vampire: The Masquerade * Assamite: Fatima al-Faqadi * Brujah: Theo Bell * Follower of Set: Hesha Ruhadze * Gangrel: Beckett, Ramona * Giovanni: Isabel Giovanni * Lasombra: Lucita * Malkavian: Anatole * Nosferatu: Calebros * Ravnos: Khalil Ravanna * Toreador: Victoria Ash * Tremere: Aisling Sturbridge * Tzimisce: Sascha Vykos * Ventrue: Jan Pieterzoon Werewolf: The Apocalypse Tribes * Black Furies: Mari Cabrah * Black Spiral Dancers: Zhyzhak * Bone Gnawers: Mother Larissa, Carlita Big Sis * Children of Gaia: Cries Havoc * Fianna: Stuart Stalks the Truth * Get of Fenris: Karin Jarlsdottir * Glass Walkers: Julia Spencer * Red Talons: Storm-Eye * Shadow Lord: Margrave Yuri Konietzko * Silent Striders: Mephi Faster-than-Death * Silver Fangs: Jonas Albrecht * Stargazers: Antonine Teardrop * Uktena: Amy Thousand Voices * Wendigo: Evan Heals-the-Past, John North Wind's Son Auspice: *'Ahroun': Jonas Albrecht, John North Wind's Son *'Galliard': Mephi Faster-than-Death, Amy Thousand Voices *'Philodox': Evan Heals-the-Past, Storm-Eye, Carlita Big Sis *'Theurge': Mari Cabrah, Margrave Yuri Konietzko, Julia Spencer *'Ragabash': Stuart Stalks the Truth Other: * Nuwisha: Old Man Manyskins Mage: The Ascension * Order of Hermes: Porthos Fitz-Empress * Virtual Adepts: Dante Wraith: The Oblivion * Artificer: Lord Ember * Chanteur: Miklos, Little Sock Girl * Ferryman: Datian Severus, Erik * Haunter: Midian * Masquer: Slander * Mnemos: Phaedra * Pardoner: Sister Acceptance * Sandman: Thusimos * Spook: Fix Changeling: The Dreaming Kindred of the East Hunter: The Reckoning * Avenger: Cop90, Crusader17 * Defender: Cabbie22 * Hermit: Violin99 * Innocent: Bookworm55 * Judge: Doctor119 * Martyr: Dictatrix11 * Redeemer: Potter116 * Visionary: Witness1 * Wayward: God45 Mummy: The Resurrection Demon: The Fallen * Devil: Noah Wallace/Gaviel * Scourge: Harvey Ciullo/Hasmed * Malefactor: Sam Ashbury/Sephidor * Fiend: Detective Gerhard Liebner/Ahrimal * Defiler: ? * Devourer: Alejandro de la Vega/Malakh * Slayer: Anila Kaul/Magdiel Orpheus * Banshee: Kate Dennison * Haunter: Hoyt Masterson * Hue: Craig Forest * Marrow/'Spirit': Annie Harper * Orphan-Grinder/'Sleeper': Tom Hayes * Phantasm: Grace Ishida * Poltergeist: Ben Cotton * Skimmer: Zoe Vitt * Skinrider: Chet Mason * Wisp: John Carruthers Age of Sorrows Solar Exalted * Dawn Caste: Dace, Yurgen Kaneko, the Bull of the North * Zenith Caste: Panther * Twilight Caste: Arianna * Night Caste: Harmonious Jade * Eclipse Caste: Swan Dragon-Blooded * Aspect of Air: Tepet Arada * Aspect of Earth: Mnemon * Aspect of Fire: Cynis Denovah Avaku. Sesus Rafara * Aspect of Water: Peleps Deled * Aspect of Wood: Tepet Ejava, Sesus Nagezzer Lunar Exalted * Full Moon: Strength of Many, Magnificent Jaguar * Changing Moon: Red Jaws, Lilith, the Owl Woman * No Moon: Anja Silverclaws * Casteless: Madame Vert Abyssal Exalted * Dusk Caste: The Maiden of the Mirthless Smile * Midnight Caste: The Lady of Darkness in Bloodstained Robes * Daybreak Caste: The Seven Degreed Physician of Black Maladies * Day Caste: Disciple of the Seven Forbidden Wisdoms, Prince of Shadows * Moonshadow Caste: Falling Tears Poet Sidereal Exalted * Favored of Mercury: Shepherd of the North Star * Favored of Venus: Iron Siaka * Favored of Mars: Crimson Banner Executioner * Favored of Jupiter: May Blossom, Chejop Kejak * Favored of Saturn: Black Ice Shadow, Sad Ivory Alchemical Exalted * Orichalcum Caste: Fair-Spoken Rishi * Moonsilver Caste: Excessively Righteous Blossom * Starmetal Caste: Lissome Avid Engineer * Jade Caste: Stern Whip of Industry * Soulsteel Caste: Miraculous Icon of the Talents, Dread Adjudicator of Law * Adamant Caste: Thousand-Faceted Nelumbo Infernal Exalted * Slayer: Cearr * Malefactor: Sulumor, the Wan Stravrophore * Defiler: Bitter Copal * Scourge: Captain Gyrfalcon * Fiend: Manosque Cyan Fair Folk * Diplomat Caste: Lord Kazour, Neshi of the Double Whips * Entertainer Caste: Subarto, Dilari of the Sea Foam * Warrior Caste: Nlassa of the Lion's Mane, Laughing Boy * Worker Caste: Shikuzi the Weaver, Judge Nehemeth Scion * Aesir: Eric Donner/Donner * Amatsukami: Yukiko Kuromizu/Dutiful Princess of Black Water * Atzlanti: Aaron Tigrillo/Obsidian Jaguar * Dodekatheon: Donnie Rhodes/Adonis Rhodos * Loa: Brigitte De La Croix/Baronne De La Croix * Pesedjet: Horace Farrow/Harsihar Trinity Universe Sword & Sorcery References * Exalted Storyteller's Companion: Reference to Exalted Signature Characters vs. WoD Signature Characters. Links * Signature Characters Page of Signature Characters from the main WW site. Category:Glossary